langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Dutch course
[This page can better be seen in Monobook skin.] right|250px Basics 1 * de man, het meisije, de vrouw, de jongen, het kind * het boek een man = a man een vrouw en een jongen = a woman and a boy een jongen en een meisje = a boy and a girl Ik ben een vrouw. = I am a woman. Ik ben een jongen. = I am a boy. Een meisje is een kind. = A girl is a child. Hij is een kind. = He is a child. Ze is een meisje. = She is a girl. Ze is een meisje en ik ben een jongen. = She is a girl and I am a boy. Jij bent een jongen. = You are a boy. Zij is een vrouw. = She is a woman. 'zij' is more emphatic than 'ze': Ik heb geen boterham, maar zij wel. = I have no sandwich, but she does. Examples 500px Jij vs. Je (marked vs. Unmarked) “Jij moet dat doen.” = “You have to do that” (that’s you, and not me!) “Je moet dat doen.” = “You have to do that” (in order to…) Zij vs. Ze (marked vs. Unmarked) “Zij wil vandaag zwemmen.” = “She wants to swim today.” (but I don’t….) “Ze wil vandaag zwemmen.” = “She wants to swim today.” Dat vs. Het (marked vs. Unmarked) “Dat klopt niet.” = “That is not correct”. (something specific is incorrect). “Het klopt niet.” = “It is not correct”. (something in general is incorrect). Deze/die vs. Hij (marked vs. Unmarked) “Deze geeft licht” = “This one gives light”. “Hij geeft licht” = “It gives light. Wij vs. we (marked vs. Unmarked) “Wij komen niet.” = “We are not coming.” (but the others are…) “We komen niet.” = “We are not coming.” Zij vs. Ze (marked vs. Unmarked) “Zij luisteren nooit naar ons.” = “They never listen to us.” (talking about a group in specific) “Ze luisteren nooit naar ons.” = “They never listen to us.” (talking about some group in general) Deze/die vs. Ze (inanimate entities/things) “Deze horen daar niet bij.” = “These ones do not belong with that.” “Ze horen daar niet bij.” = “They do not belong with that.” Een man of een vrouw? = A man or a woman? Is hij een jongen of een man? = Is he a boy or a man? Jij drinkt water. = You drink water. Je eet brood. = You eat bread. De jongens lezen de krant. = The boys read the newspaper. Food * de melk * het sap * het water * het brood * de appel * de boterham * de rijst Ik eet. = I eat. Ik drink. = I drink. Hij drinkt. = He drinks. Een kind eet de appel. = A child eats the apple. Ik drink sap. = I drink juice. Drinkt zij water of melk? = Does she drink water or milk? Het meisje en de jongen eten rijst. = The girl and the boy eat rice. We/Wij eten een boterham. = We eat a sandwich. Ik eet een boterham. = I eat a sandwich. Je/Jij drinkt melk en eet een boterham. = You drink milk and eat a sandwich. Jij eet rijst. = You eat rice. Dat is een boterham. = That is a sandwich. Het is brood. = It is bread. Het is een kind. = It is a child. Zij zijn mannen. = They are men. De jongens eten rijst. = The boys eat rice. Ik lees het boek. = I read the book. Zij heeft de rijst. = She has the rice. Ik heb het brood. = I have the bread. Jij / Je hebt rijst. = You have rice. De man leest de krant. = The man reads the newspaper. Zij hebben het brood. = They have the bread. De kinderen lezen het boek. = The children read the book. Het meisje spreekt. = The girl speaks. Zij spreken. = They speak. Wij zijn kinderen. = We are children. Hij heeft het boek. = He has the book. Jullie eten. = You (all) eat. Het is een vrouw of een man. = It is a woman or a man. Meisjes en jingens zijn kinderen. = Boys and girls are children. Conjugation ik ben, je, jij he/hij /ze/zij is, , we/wij jullie ze/zij zijn ik heb, hij heeft je leest, hij drinkt, eet he spreekt, we spreken, jullie eten zij spreken, eten See also * English course * French course * German course * Italian course * Spanish course * Portuguese course * Swedish course * Irish course Links * LearnDutch.org * DutchGrammar.com * VanDale.nl * LanguageGuide.org * 101languages.net/dutch/ Categorie:Limba olandeză